Where the Lilies Bloom
by fanatic257
Summary: Draco gets stuck in a room with the Mirror of Erised. What if he goes insane after watching his hearts desire over and over and over....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello people! If anyone wanted to know I used to be Tomboy101. This is my first fiction after the disastrous first attempt. Hopefully I got better!

Read and Review everyone! Criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Where the Lilies Bloom

Prologue

The gardens were beautiful.

Huge stone walls covered in twisting vines surrounded and kept this garden hidden. Fountains and paved ways layered the grounds like a spider web overlaying a sea of color.

Golden Narcissus, Pansy of every color, Periwinkles, violet Grape Hyacinths, and pure white Alyssum blossoms decorated this garden, along with all kinds of long stem roses. These flowers originated from Europe, therefore, flourished in this weather.

Draco's favorite blossoms were the lilies. Lilies, the color of the sky, the sun, the ocean, the sunset, blanketed the grounds. Spelled to survive in this environment, Draco knew they were rare. With little magical properties, they were not known in the magical world. They were breathtaking.

Draco remembered coming here for comfort, whenever life became too much, too…suffocating.

He remembered playing here for hours, making believe with invisible friends. He remembered when he spent the whole day, there. His mother, who usual cared for only herself, became worried for him. He remembered her icy cobalt blue eyes barely concealing concern. He remembered when she ran into the garden looking for her little boy. Her normal composed had been flustered.

He had been so happy that she noticed that he was gone, that she missed him, he ran up to her. His five-year old self had been beaming, his face lit with joy, eyes sparkling.

His smile was abruptly torn from his torn from his face as his mother slapped his cheek.

How pathetic he must have looked. Cheeks red with pain and shame, eyes glittering with unshed tears, small hands clutched tightly together, as his mother yelled at him.

After that, his mother didn't seem to care about him at all.

He never went back to gardens again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hey peeps. Finally another update! I didn't have much time is all.

Everyone! I just entered High School! Woot! Go me!

Anyway to:

**sharona:** you reviewed to the first chappie of my fanfiction! Thank you so much!

WARNINGS: OOCness, Spoilers

So on with the show!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own.

**Where the Lilies Bloom: Chapter 1**

"Draco."

"Draco!"

"DRACO!"

Draco Malfoy snapped out of his daydream with a start.

"What?" He snapped irritably. "What is it?"

Pansy Parkinson looked at Draco with concern. Her pug nose was scrunched up in confusion and lines on her forehead showed her worry.

"What's the matter with you these days, Draco? You're always daydreaming or something. You never listen to me anymore."

'_Like I listened to you in the first place.'_ Draco thought.

As Pansy babbled on, Draco looked around the great hall. It was their final year at Hogwarts. Since Potter had defeated the Dark Lord last year, all of the Slytherins were either on close watch or in Azkaban with the rest, who carried a dark mark.

'_Lucky me.'_ he sighed bitterly. _'I got to stay here with Pansy, get my house taken away, visit both my parents in Azkaban where they're happily rotting away, get spied on everywhere I go, and I don't get to taunt Potter anymore.'_

For some reason, no interaction with Potter gave Draco a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach. Anything was better than total ignorance from Potter. It was like he wasn't worthy of Potter's attention anymore, now that the threat of the Dark Lord was gone.

"Draco! Are you listening to me!" Pansy's shrill voice broke through Draco's thoughts.

"What now?"

"I asked you if you were going to the Halloween Ball this weekend?"

"Why would I go?"

"Because you get to go with me silly! Taking me to the Ball is going to be so much fun! Years from now we'll look upon this moment and tell it to our children, Rose and Lily!"

'_Lilies…'_

Pansy's voice drowned out as memory drifted back into his mind.

_"His smile was abruptly torn from his torn from his face as his mother slapped his cheek."_

Draco put a hand on his cheek. He could still feel the sting. But what he remembered the most was the ache in his chest. His mother didn't love him anymore because of that garden…

Draco got rid of the thought quickly. _'I went through this…it doesn't matter anymore.'_

"Draco? Are you okay? Does your cheek hurt?"

"I'm fine Pansy. Let's go to bed."

With Pansy clinging onto his arm, he went down into the dungeons with the other few Slytherins, not noticing a pair of bright green eyes following him out the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hello again my two fans! I'm trying to update as much as possible before I go back to school again.

Anyway does anyone read these things? The A/N's I mean. Oh well.

To my reviewers:

**GrYfFiNdOrZ GiRl: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my fiction so far!

WARNINGS: OOCness, Spoilers of books 1-5(maybe)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own.

**Where the Lilies Bloom: Chapter 2**

_"Draco Malfoy, you are now allowed to see your parents. Keep in mind that we will be watching you. You are not to walk within three meters of the bars. Keep your hands behind you at all times. Do not mention anything of He-Who-Was-Destroyed or we will immediately escort you out. You may proceed." The guard opened the door._

_Draco slowly walked into the dimly lit room, keeping his sweaty hands clamped tightly behind him._

"_Father?"_

_A snarl answered back._

_As he got closer, his eyesight cleared as he looked in horror at what his parents had become. His blue gray eyes widened as his mouth dropped to the floor. _

_Inside two separate stone prisons were his parents. His mother was crouched in the corner of one cell clawing at her face as if she was trying to peel off the skin. Her blonde hair was filthy and greasy. Her expensive dress robes that she was wearing when she was arrested were torn and bloody. Her pale face was riddled with dirt, scratches, and blood. Her face was sunken, in hunger; her skinny body was frail. _

_His father was in even worse shape. His proud tall posture was ruined by his slouch; body and face no different than his mothers. His proud silver hair was tangled and dirty. He was at the bars reaching out his bony fingers at Draco._

"_My son has come. My son HAS come. Severus was here too!" His father giggled deliriously. "I love you, Draco! I love you, Narcissa!" _

_Draco's eardrums began ringing as his mother suddenly began to wail._

"_NO! No, no, no!" She began to sob, her tears mixing with blood._

_Draco watched, petrified, at the pitiful sights of his proud beautiful parents as they slowly went insane._

_He came to his senses, when his father started to yell at him._

"_You filthy traitor! I hate you, you worthless mudblood! I wish you were never born! You are a failure to this family! Get away from me! Get AWAY!"_

_Draco steeled himself. He could handle this. He would. He was used to this._

_Then why did he feel like crying?_

_Draco clenched his hands tighter as he slowly backed out of the room._

_When he got through the door, his cold eyes met the obsidian eyes of his teacher._

"_Draco…Are you…alright?" Professor Snape asked hesitantly. _

"_I'm fine, Professor. Why wouldn't I be?" his cold voice revealing nothing of the storm of emotions inside._

_He nodded his head slightly at his Potions Professor and walked out the door._

Draco jerked awake, sweat dripping down his face.

'_What the hell was that?'_

That had happened two weeks before school started. He had gotten a letter saying that he had important business in Azkaban.

He had gone ready to be arrested along with his parents. Where he belonged.

But when he had arrived, the Aurors beside him, they had taken him to see his parents. They had the nerve to bring him here to show him what they would do to him if they caught him doing anything that he wasn't supposed to be doing. They warned him that if he was caught harassing The Great Hero again, he would be sent to his parents.

After that he had been having nightmares every night since then.

He had given up hopes that his parents loved him long ago. But seeing them in Azkaban, his father telling him that he did love Draco… opened old and forgotten wounds.

Draco clutched at his chest, feeling his racing heartbeat slow.

He sighed and lay back down with his arm over his eyes.

His nightmares would fade with time.

Images of the past haunted him as he fell asleep once again.

**A/N:** Okay. Let me explain. Draco is an abuse victim. But he has a fierce sense of loyalty to his parents. Even with all the neglect and abuse, he still loves them and he thinks he has to be with them. He thinks that maybe then his parents would be proud of him for doing something right for once.

Poor Dracie! Anyway it's the ball next chapter!


End file.
